


Do It For The Vine

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky AUs [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Deaf!Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vines, bucky has two arms and i feel like i'm cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's into vines and Steve's into Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For The Vine

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

It’s not that Steve doesn’t like his hearing aids- he loves them, they help him a lot- it’s just there’s something eerily calming about the muffled sound of the city without them. And when he’s just out with Tank, the spaniel from across the road, he doesn’t really need them.

 

Tank’s getting old, his droopy ears almost dragging along the footpath as they slowly make their way around the block. Tank’s hearing is even worse than Steve’s so really, it’s no wonder neither of them notice the man behind them, until he’s literally standing in front of Steve with the most disappointed face Steve’s ever seen.

 

He’s saying something, and while Steve’s fairly decent at lip-reading, this guy’s going way too fast and Steve’s sort of distracted.

 

Distracted, because this is Bucky Barnes.

 

Steve's not into vining, nor does he watch many. But he knows who Bucky Barnes is because despite Sam's jibes, he _is_ a millennial. Just because he’s not a _Meme-Loving Fuck_ like Sam doesn’t mean he’s inept on the topic.

 

Anyway, it would be impossible to not know who Bucky Barnes is with Sam as his best friend. Sam hates Bucky Barnes, and it's mainly because of his competitive streak a mile long that keeps their vines neck in neck.

 

So yeah, Bucky Barnes is no Thomas Sanders but he's still pretty internet-famous and decently funny, and now he’s frowning at Steve and Steve has no clue what to say.

 

There’s another guy with him- with Bucky Barnes- and Steve vaguely recognises him from some of Barnes’s vines, and he reaches over with one (incredibly well-defined) arm and pulls Bucky Barnes to the side, whispering in his ear.

 

It’s not exactly like Steve can politely excuse himself from the conversation so he nods at them and turns away, continuing on with walking Tank.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sam shouts something at Steve when he gets home. Steve can’t really hear him but he can tell from Sam’s face that he’s shouting but not actually mad.

 

 _Hearing aids out,_  Steve signs with a grin. _What’s ruffled your feathers?_

 

 _I can’t believe you agreed to be in a B-U-C-K-Y-B-A-R-N-E-S vine but won’t be in mine_ , Sam replies, switching to ASL instantly. _Traitor._

 

 _I didn’t agree to anything,_ Steve signs back with a frown. _Show me._

 

Sam comes over to Steve and pulls out his phone. He takes a minute, but then it’s shoved under Steve’s nose with one of Bucky Barnes’s vines on a loop, zooming in on Tank and Steve as they walk past him. There’s a caption under it, just “ _BB: Dog! Dog! Dog! Doggie! What a cute lil puppy.”_ along with the hashtag _#DogsIveSeenToday_.

 

 _At least I look pretty cute in that_ , Steve signs. Sam shoves him lightly.

 

 _Vain as ever, S-T-E-V-E,_ Sam laughs. Steve doesn’t have a name sign because his name is quick and easy to finger spell but he likes it like that.

 

 _And when did I ever say you can’t use me in your vines?_ Steve adds as an afterthought. He’s not _against_ vines, he just doesn’t care for them. Neutral, sort of.

 

_You always say no when I ask!_

 

 _You always ask me to do stupid things. Or you ask when I’m busy._ Steve points out.

 

 _Whatever._ Sam replies, and Steve can’t actually hear him but he’s nothing less than 100% sure Sam sighs.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Steve’s stacking shelves at the library on a quiet Tuesday evening when someone screams. He’s got his hearing aids in now- he always does when he’s at work- so he _definitely_ hears it. It’s loud and shrill and whoever’s scared enough to make that sound must be fucking terrified.

 

He’s dropped the books and running towards the sound in less than a second, eyes wide and in full-on panic mode.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” He gasps, epically skidding to a halt. If his heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest he’d probably take the time to congratulate himself on such a smooth slide.

 

“Spider,” someone squeaks. Steve looks over to them and- oh. It’s Bucky fucking Barnes, bright red and eyes innocently wide. Except, his friend from the other day is not-so-subtly in the corner with Bucky Barnes’s phone in his hand, aimed and him and Steve.

 

Right. The vines.

 

“This. Is. A. Library.” Steve growls, because if his reaction is going to be recorded he might as well make it dramatic. The friend puts down the phone, presumably got what he needs for the vine, and Steve walks over to Bucky Barnes. “Where’s the spider?”

 

There actually is a spider, a tiny little brown thing with big pincers. Bucky Barnes points to it but keeps his distance. Steve grins and picks it up.

 

“Ew, man, don’t do that!” Bucky Barnes groans, squirming away.

 

“This is just Peter, he’s harmless,” Steve says, bringing his hand close to his face to get a better look.

 

“Put it away!” Bucky Barnes begs. His friend has the phone out again and Steve gets an idea. It’s a cruel idea but Bucky Barnes has it coming for screaming in a library.

 

“Shit! Where’d he go?” Steve gasps, lurching towards Bucky Barnes as if the spider’s gone towards him. Bucky Barnes lets out a weird sort of whimper and his eyes go wide with panic. It’s funny for about half a second until Steve realises the guy is genuinely afraid.

 

“Hey, man, it’s cool, I was joking.” Steve says, taking a step back. “I’ve still got him, it’s fine. You want me to put him outside? I’ll put him outside.”

 

Bucky Barnes nods, eyes still wide and mouth snapped shut. His friend looks like he’s going to wet himself with laughter.

 

“Want to come with me so you know I’ve done it?” Steve offers. Bucky Barnes hesitates for a second before standing up.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He turns to his friend and scowls when he sees the phone still out. “Clint, man. C’mon.”

 

“Nah bro. I’m gonna edit this. See you in the seventh circle.” The Clint guy says, tossing off a very sarcastic looking salute.

 

Bucky Barnes follows Steve out of the library, hanging a couple of paces back and not saying anything.

 

“Here he goes,” Steve says quietly, breaking the silence. He pulls a branch down from the clump of bushes and holds a leaf out to the spider.

 

“Goodbye, Peter,” Bucky Barnes whispers. He moves to stand next to Steve, their arms brushing as the spider climbs onto the leaf. “Have a happy life.”

 

He's unfairly cute and Steve can't help the blush spreading across his face, but Bucky Barnes is still watching the spider crawl away and doesn't notice.

 

“Thanks for that,” Bucky Barnes says, turning to face Steve. He hadn't accounted for Steve moving closer, though, so they end up with their faces a few inches apart. Now there's no way Bucky Barnes hasn't noticed Steve's blush, especially as it burns hotter than before.

 

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, and Steve's willing to bet Bucky Barnes doesn't find it as uncomfortable as he does. No one with a smirk like that could feel as awkward as Steve does, it's not physically possible.

 

“Please tell me I'm not reading this wrong,” Bucky Barnes whispers. His hands come up to cup Steve's face and Steve can't help it, his eyes flick down to Bucky Barnes’s lips.

 

“You're not,” Steve breathes. Bucky Barnes leans in and kisses him softly. And briefly, way too briefly.

 

“Oh my God,” he laughs, pulling back almost instantly. “I never do this. I don’t you you, we don't even know each other's names.”

 

“Sure we do, you're Bucky Barnes,” Steve says like the fool he is. (God damn it.)

 

“You know me?” Bucky Barnes groans, resting his forehead on Steve's shoulder. It feels strangely intimate but very comforting so Steve doesn't dare move.

 

“Not really,” Steve admits, because it's all Sam. “My friend is a little bit obsessed with you. _Bucky Barnes this_ and _Bucky Barnes that_.”

 

“Just call me Bucky,” Bucky (Barnes) huffs, rotating his head so his nose is pushed against Steve's neck. “What do I call you?”

 

“Smooth,” Steve laughs. “I'm Steve.”

 

Bucky hums in response, his hand softly trailing up Steve's neck and tracing over his hearing aid.

 

“You've got a hearing aid,” he says. It's a neutral statement but Steve stiffens, already on the defensive.

 

“Yeah. It, you know, aids my hearing.” Steve replies bluntly, the weight of Bucky's head on his shoulder quickly shifting from comforting to claustrophobic.

 

“I like the colour. Clint has purple ones. They're cool but I like your blue ones better.” Bucky continues, oblivious to Steve's discomfort.

 

“Oh.” Steve says, because that is not where he was expecting this to go. “Thanks.”

 

“Did you have them in the other day?” Bucky asks. They're still standing out in the cold, leaning on each other. Steve should be inside, he's technically working.

 

“No. I don't usually wear them when I'm out walking around.” Steve shrugs, bumping Bucky's head up as he does so.

 

“That makes sense. I thought you were just internally laughing at me.” Bucky grins, standing up straight again.

 

“I _was_ internallylaughing at you,” Steve scoffs. It really is cold out, and he shivers.

 

“Let's go back inside.” Bucky suggests, slinging an arm around Steve's shoulders as if it's always belonged there.

 

“Yeah. My shift’s not over for another hour and a half.” Steve groans. He loves his job, he really does. But he wants to kiss Bucky again and his job is kind of cockblocking him.

 

“Can I grab your number before I go?” Bucky asks, voice all smooth and charming.

 

“Yes please.” Steve says, grinning from ear to ear.

  


* * *

  
  


Steve’s walking home from the library, beanie pulled over his ears and shoulders hunched in because it’s fucking freezing. He pulls his hands from his pockets to blow on them because he’s fairly certain if he doesn’t they will literally fall off. He's only a minute away from home but it's so cold and getting dark and he can see his damn breath.

 

He’s moving his hands pretty quickly (because it’s _cold_ ) so he can hardly be blamed for the fact that when someone shouts, “Boo!” at him, he spins around and punches them right in the face.

 

It’s Bucky, because _of course_ it is. He’s got his hands covering his face and blood starting to seep between his fingers, but that’s definitely Bucky.

 

“The _fuck,_  man?” He hisses. “You broke my fucking nose!”

 

“I did not break your nose,” Steve snaps defensively. He throws a good punch but he highly doubts he’s broken Bucky’s nose. “And anyway, you shouldn’t have scared me.”

 

“I didn’t even think you’d hear me!” Bucky huffs, as if that makes it better.

 

“Oh my God, _what_?” Steve demands, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

 

“You didn't hear me the first time, I thought you wouldn't hear me this time. I was trying to give you a fright, for a vine!” Bucky exclaims, and Steve's eyes fall the the cracked phone on the footpath.

 

“Is that what you do, huh? Walk around scaring deaf people because their lack of reaction makes for a good vine?” Steve spits, not even feeling slightly guilty about Bucky's bleeding nose and shattered phone.

 

“Oh my God, _no_!” Bucky hisses, eyes widening behind his red fingers. “Steve! How could you think that?”

 

“Well that's what is sounds like” Steve huffs, but he realises he might be wrong.

 

“I was hoping to give you a fright for my vine but I was also aware you might not hear me. I didn't think you'd fucking _punch me in the face._ ”

 

“And break your phone,” Steve adds unhelpfully. He bends down to pick up said phone and slides it into Bucky's jacket pocket.

 

“You broke my phone?” Bucky gasps. “Was my nose not enough for you?”

 

“Your nose is fine, shut up. If you're really that concerned, I'll clean it up for you.” Steve offers, gently pulling Bucky's hands from his face. The blood has stopped flowing but a nasty looking bruise is already blossoming across the left half of Bucky's nose and his cheekbone.

 

“You're going to be fine,” Steve assures him. “I live not far from here, if you come back with me I'll get you some ice and clean you up.”

 

“You're lucky you’re cute,” Bucky mutters, but he lets Steve loop their arms together and lead him down the road.

 

“I really think none of this is my fault,” Steve scoffs. “I didn't ask you to shout at me in the middle of the street.”

 

“You may have a point. But there's a reason I'm the best viner in the area,” Bucky grins. He looks creepy with dried blood down his face and between his teeth. Steve can't help but laugh at him.

 

“Second best. Sam Wilson holds the title of Best.” Steve says, because he's a good best friend.

 

“Sam Wilson? What the hell, man. I thought we had something special.” Bucky grumbles as they climb up the steps to Steve's front door.

 

“Bros before hoes,” Steve grins, fishing around in his pocket for his key. “He lives here too, but he's out tonight.”

 

“Oh my God. I need to gather evidence on him. Discover his weaknesses and expose him.” Bucky laughs, following Steve inside.

 

“They're damn vines. Leave him alone.” Steve sighs, pushing Bucky to sit on the couch. “I'll grab some ice.”

 

Steve actually does have an ice pack- Sam bought it when they moved in together because it's not uncommon for Steve to come home with a split lip or black eye. He snags it from the freezer, along with a teatowel from the drawer and some wipes from the cupboard.

 

“Hold this on your nose,” Steve instructs when he gets back. Bucky takes the ice pack from him and does as he's told, wincing slightly at the chill. Steve settles down next to him on the couch, awkwardly twisting to wipe the crusted blood from Bucky's face.

 

“Did you actually break my phone?” Bucky asks quietly and a sense of dread settles over Steve.

 

“Um. Want me to check?” He asks, pausing in his efforts to clean Bucky's face.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Steve awkwardly climbs over Bucky's lap to reach into his pocket and pulls out the phone. The screen is cracked but lights up when Steve pushes the home button.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he says, holding it up for Bucky to see the damage.

 

“No!” Bucky groans, lowering a hand to grab his phone. The movement inadvertently traps Steve on his lap but Steve can't bring himself to be bothered by that.

 

“I really am sorry. Phones are expensive as shit. It still works, though. Could be worse, right?” Steve looks up at Bucky, whose face is still half caked in blood and eyes wide and blue.

 

“Yeah, it's fine,” Bucky murmurs. His eyes drop away from Steve's and damn him for making Steve feel guilty. The guy gave him a fright, what did he expect would happen?

 

Except accidently punching him is one thing, but breaking his damn iPhone is another thing entirely. Steve doesn’t know what to say so he silently goes back to cleaning Bucky’s face.

 

“Is this okay?” He asks in a quiet voice, “I’m still in your lap.”

 

“It’s fine by me. You’re not exactly heavy.” Bucky huffs a laugh, one of his hands coming down to rest on Steve’s hip. It’s cold from the ice and Steve squirms away from it.

 

“Cold!” Steve gasps, laughing with Bucky. Bucky drops the ice pack to the couch and moves his other hand under Steve’s shirt. It’s freezing cold and Steve yelps.

 

“You alright there, pal?” Bucky teases, raising an eyebrow. His hand keeps wandering, sending shivers up Steve’s spine and causing goosebumps to prick at his skin.

 

“No! Your hands are freezing!” Steve laughs, grabbing Bucky at the wrists and bringing his hands up to rest between them.

 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Bucky whispers. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“This is so cliched,” Steve mutters, but he meets Bucky’s lips with a smile.

 

“I just want you to know,” Bucky says after a moment, pulling away to meet Steve’s eyes, “we’re not having sex.”

 

“Okay,” Steve agrees, pulling Bucky back to him. Bucky kisses him back, his lips warm against Steve’s and hands warming up on Steve’s back.

 

Until he pulls away again.

 

“As in, ever. Like, I’m-Asexual never.” Bucky clarifies.

 

“Cool.” Steve says, trailing kisses across Bucky’s jaw and down his neck. “You good with this?”

 

“Yeah. Just not below the collarbone.”

 

“Cool.” Steve repeats, and goes back to kissing all down Bucky’s neck.

 

It’s nice. Bucky’s warm and comfortable (and unfairly attractive) and Steve doesn’t even care that there’s an ice pack melting into the couch beside them.

  


* * *

 

 

“I should probably go home,” Bucky sighs when they’re curled up on the couch together. He has a couple of hickeys on his neck which Steve is kinda (very) proud of, and his hair’s all mussed up.

 

“How far away do you live?” Steve asks, not bothering to lift his head from where it’s resting on Bucky’s chest.

 

“About a half-hour walk.”

 

“No.” Steve says.

 

“No? What do you mean?” Bucky scoffs, bringing a hand up to run through Steve’s hair.

 

“It’s cold and dark, just crash here.” Steve offers. He hasn’t shared a bed with anyone in ages and the notion of it sounds really nice. “You can sleep in my bed or we could set up the couch.”

 

“We don’t even know each other.” Bucky points out, making no effort to move in the slightest.

 

“Yeah, sure, but we’ve spent the last hour or so making out. Plus, you’ve got my number.” Steve shrugs, moving to sit up. “You don’t have to, but also don’t go outside, it’s bitter death out there.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky relents. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Steve mentally fist-bumps the air and leads Bucky to the bathroom.

 

“Here’s a spare toothbrush.” He says, chucking the packet at Bucky and shoves his own toothbrush into his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky says, and they brush their teeth together, pulling faces in the mirror.

 

“‘Ey, Buck,” Steve grins, pulling his toothbrush from his mouth. Bucky turns to face him and carefully, Steve starts blowing a toothpaste bubble. It pops before it gets very big but Bucky laughs and his whole face lights up (despite the slight swelling on the left side, and the purple-ish bruise fanned out).

 

“Charming,” Bucky says once his mouth is free of toothpaste and Steve’s washing his hands.

 

“I’m super charming. Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?” Steve asks. He doesn’t think he’s got anything that would fit Bucky but he goes back to his room and rummages through his drawers anyway.

 

“I’m good.” Bucky says, stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers and climbing into Steve’s bed. “Wanna know something?”

 

“What’s that?” Steve asks, hopping in on the side closest to the door. It’s his usual side so he doesn’t have to ask Bucky to switch.

 

“My phone’s screen was already cracked. You didn’t do anything to it.” Bucky laughs, sounding way too pleased with himself.

 

“You ass!” Steve groans, pressing his icy feet between Bucky’s insanely warm legs. That shuts Bucky up.

 

“How are you so damn cold?” He asks through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m small and have poor circulation. Fight me.” Steve huffs.

 

“I already did, and i ended up with a broken nose and black eye.”

 

“Your nose is fine. Get over it,” Steve snorts. “I’m taking out my hearing aids now, so if you want to talk shit about me it’s the perfect time.”

 

“Sweet,” Bucky says, but then the world falls into silence as Steve places his hearing aids on the nightstand and pulls the covers over his shoulders. He can feel Bucky next to him, stiff as a board and not daring to move.

 

Steve shuffles closer.

 

Bucky gets the hint and drapes an arm over Steve’s middle. He’s so warm and Steve’s so cold, he can’t help but push back into Bucky. Bucky pulls him closer until they’re tucked together tightly, and Steve falls asleep before he can count the first sheep.

  


* * *

 

 

Steve wakes up with a start to the light flashing on and off with an air horn piercing the air. The thing is fucking loud because Steve doesn’t have his hearing aides in yet it still managed to wake him. He reaches for his hearing aides and puts them in.

 

“Ugh, what’s going on?” He mumbles, voice groggy with sleep. He can feel Bucky shifting behind him and swallows a groan.

 

“Wha’ the fuck, man.” Bucky whines, his arm still tightly wound around Steve’s middle.

 

Sam’s face is priceless as he clasps a hand over his mouth and _giggles._

 

“Is that- are you _Bucky-Fucking-Barnes_?” He gasps. “Holy shit, Steve! Talk about fraternising with the enemy here!”

 

“Fuck off, Sam. We’re sleeping.” Steve grumbles, ripping his hearing aids back out and rolling over to tuck his face into Bucky’s chest. He can feel the vibrations as Bucky talks but he doesn’t care, he’s going back to sleep.

 

The light flicks back off and Bucky settles down, his arm falling back to where it belongs around Steve’s back.

  


* * *

 

 

Sam’s still laughing when Steve and Bucky finally get up.

 

“I may hate you, Barnes,” he says, “but with the vine I just got, there’s no way you can ever outrank me.”

 

Bucky flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://wonderfullywandering-alone.tumblr.com/post/146030793326/marxandria-sam-needs-a-break-lmao) and I had to


End file.
